1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed generally to an animal restraint, and more particularly, to a unitary animal leash and collar that can be assembled and disassembled with ease.
2. Background Art
Several attempts have previously been made to combine an animal collar with a leash to provide convenience to the pet owner. Various materials including a cord, a strap, and webbing material have been attempted.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,289,802 to Norton (hereinafter Norton) discloses a lead for animals and cats or the like comprising a single length of cord, a rigid loop of metal slidably confining a fold of the cord, and means securing one end of the cord about a stretch of the fold, whereby the length of cord between the end and the loop forms a collar of adjustable size and the length of cord beyond the loop provides a leash. The simplicity and manner in which a collar is formed and the manner in which the collar is secured are similar to those of the present invention. Several major differences lie in: (1) the material used in the leash/collar, i.e., a cord in Norton as compared to a band or strap in the present invention; and (2) the manner in which the collar is put on a animal, i.e., via looping through the animal's head in Norton as compared to forming the collar at the neck region in the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,281,495 to Wagner (hereinafter Wagner) discloses a combination pet collar and leash including a leash that is attached to the collar and is fastened about the collar when not in use. When fastened about the collar, the leash conforms to the collar around the neck of a pet. When unfastened from the collar, the leash extends to a length to provide comfortable separation distance between a person holding the leash and the pet wearing the collar while allowing for appropriate control of the pet. The major difference between this disclosure and the present invention lies in the manner in which the collar is formed. Wagner discloses a collar constructed from a conventional belt buckle type device including a buckle, a buckle prong, a plurality of prong holes and a leash, etc, thereby requiring an increased amount of effort and time when installing and releasing the device from a pet. As the leash portion is attached to the collar while not in use, additional weight must now be carried around the neck by the pet, which may be annoying to the pet.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,584,967 to Taplin (hereinafter Taplin) discloses a collar/leash combination for pets wherein a flexible member with a buckle attached to one end so that a collar can be formed by inserting the other end of the member through the buckle. Hooks and loops are used to keep the leash section of the member wound around the pet's collar when the leash is not in use. A grasping loop is formed at the other end of the flexible member. An alternate embodiment uses a pouch to keep the leash in place, attached to the pet's collar. Taplin discloses a collar secured using a buckle in contrast to a hook and loop equipped band keeper of the present invention for maintaining the formed collar in place, thereby requiring an increased amount of effort and time when installing and releasing the device from a pet. In Taplin, long expanses of hook and loop portions are required of this configuration as the collar portion of the leash/collar is formed of a strap that is folded upon itself and attached with cooperating hook and loop portions disposed on the outer and inner surfaces of the leash/collar.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,787,340 to Kirtley discloses an animal collar and leash set where the collar and leash are available in two separate pieces. This disclosure teaches using hook and loop portions to form a collar and does not contemplate using a band keeper to prevent accidental detachment of the hook and loop portions and the use of a single strap to form a collar and a leash. The lack of a band keeper prevents effective storage of the leash and collar portions while not in use in a compact manner.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,497,733 to Hull et al. discloses a combination animal choke collar and leash which includes an elongated, continuous member having a grasping portion on one of its ends, its opposite end being folded upon itself and fastened so as to form a loop which captures a rectangular frame. The handle portion when drawn through the rectangular frame forms a loop which is used as a choke collar and provides a second position. A first position is provided when the choke collar is in place around the animal's neck, and the leash portion of the member is wrapped around upon itself and held secure by a loop and pile fastener such as VELCRO™. This device can be worn by the animal at all times when in its first position and when a person desires control over the animal they simply give a gentle tug on the grasping portion and the device assumes its second position. Also included is a pocket which receives and protects valuable documents such as identification papers pertaining to the animal. Although there appears to be a configuration where a collar can be formed by mating a hook portion to a loop portion, this position does not result in a usable leash. It appears that the configuration that can be used as a combined leash and collar can only be used as a choke collar.
None of these patents suggest the novel features of the present invention. Thus, there exists a need for a unitary animal leash and collar which can be formed and dismantled easily, does not require putting the collar through the head of an animal and simple and economical to fabricate.